Bounty of the Sea
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: After a conversation with Mr. Krabs Plankton decides to change the Chum Bucket and its menu. Image by LazyAsHell on deviant art


**A/N: Well here is another Spongebob story that just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. And I hope you enjoy and feel free to review and tell me what you think!.**

* * *

**-Bikini Bottom- (Chum Bucket)**

Plankton heaved a soft sigh as he walked into his restaurant after another failed attempt to get the Krabby Patty formula, sadly for the one-eyed organism his problems weren't over yet. "So failed again I see" said Karen as she rolled into the room, her tone suggesting that she was expecting him to fail. "Don't bug me Karen I had a long day" Plankton groaned as he hopped onto a metal table, that like the others was covered in dust and cobwebs among other things.

"Oh it must hard being a big failure all the time" said Karen with mocking concern dripping from every word, Plankton would have given her a harsh retort but he was just too tired. So instead he glared daggers at his 'wife' but it was ineffective against her, "And here I thought wives were supposed to be loving to their spouse" said Plankton sarcastically. "Yeah and I thought husbands were supposed to make be able to make a decent living but I guess I was wrong" replied Karen before she rolled out of the room, leaving behind a fuming single-celled organism.

"Why couldn't I find a real woman?" Plankton wondered out loud to himself, as he reevaluated his marriage to Karen. He remember building her as he and Krabs were first starting out as businessmen, before they had gone their separate ways. Plankton always had a fascination with Science ever since he was little, so it didn't seem far-fetched to marry his greatest creation an act that he now regretted. As much as it appealed to him Plankton couldn't simply divorce Karen, mainly because she was a machine and technically not a 'real' citizen.

Before Plankton could continue his depressing thoughts his doorbell rang, and he jumped down onto the floor and opened the door. The mail-fish that stood on the doorstep looked around in confusion, before he looked down and noticed Plankton. "Mr. Plankton?" the mail-fish asked as he fished(pun intended) in his bag, "Yeah that's me" Plankton confirmed though he wondered what mail he would receive.

* * *

The mail-fish found what he was looking for and handed Plankton a small postcard, that seemed giant compared to him. Then the mail-fish left with a tip of his hat and a wave, "That was a little weird" mused Plankton as he hauled the postcard onto a table before jumping on it a second later. After he viewed the picture on the front for a moment, Plankton turned it over and read the writing on the back.

**Dear Sheldon. J. Plankton**

**You have been cordially invited to a Poseidon Elementary** **School Reunion that takes place in two days!. **

**Hope to see you there!**

* * *

Once Plankton had finished reading it he was conflicted on whether or not he should go, mainly due to the fact elementary school was the worst time of his education. But mostly he was hesitant to go because he knew for a fact that Krabs would be there, since they served free food and drinks for the occasion . Now this would have been a golden opportunity to steal the formula but for some reason, Plankton just didn't feel like trying and probably failing again so soon.

While Plankton was having his internal debate over at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was in the middle of a similar problem. He would be going to the reunion if only to get free food, but he was sure Plankton would try to steal his formula. So Krabs had a brilliant idea he would hide the formula in a place nobody would look, buried under the dumpster behind the restaurant. As he started digging the small hole Krabs couldn't help but remember a time when he and Plankton used to be friends, before everything went sour at the dump.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Planky are you sure its gonna work?" asked a much younger Krabs worriedly, but his diminutive friend waved off his concern. "Don't worry Eugene once this experiment works we will be swimming in gold" Plankton assured his life-long friend. Plankton then carefully placed a single drop from a vile of green liquid on a sheet of metal, for a few seconds nothing happened and then..._

**BOOM!**

Eugene shook his head ruefully as he recalled the failed experiment to create gold, as it was one of many experiments Plankton would attempt over the years. Feeling that he had dug a deep enough hole Krabs lowered the formula into the hole, of course it was inside a metal bog with several locks on it of course. His job complete Krabs walked back to his office whistling a cheerful tune.

* * *

-Two Days Later-

Plankton had only been at the reunion for an hour and already was ready to leave,but stuck around at the make-shift bar that had been erected. Though many of his former classmates had passed on, those remaining had personally taunted him ever since he arrived. And if it wasn't taunts it was insults about his intelligence and career, so he decided that an alcoholic drink was just the solution.

"Hmm I was wondering when I'd see you here Plankton" came Krabs voice from behind him, as the red crustacean sat on a nearby stool. "What do you want?" asked Plankton bitterly, he wasn't in the mood for more insults. "Just wondering why you look so glum" said Krabs before ordering a drink from a waiter, "I was thinking about how horrible my life is" said Plankton sadly taking a drink from his straw. "So I guess the Cum Bucket isn't doing to well huh?" asked Krabs sympathetically, normally he would be gloating about his success but seeing his former friend so sad knocked the gloat right out of him today.

"Yeah but then again with no customers what other condition can the Chum Bucket be in?" asked Plankton sourly, as his lack of success seemed never-ending. Honestly Krabs wanted to help his ex-friend out but no ideas came to him, until he thought about the Chum Bucket's menu. "What if you change the menu of your restaurant?" asked Krabs tentatively, expecting Plankton to explode at him for the very suggestion.

* * *

After all that's what he would to if someone asked him that.

"Change the menu?" Plankton mused out loud as he gave the idea some thought, and the more he thought about it the better it seemed to get. "Krabs how can I ever thank you for such a brilliant idea?" asked Plankton gratefully, "Stop trying to steal me formula?" asked Krabs hopefully. Plankton agreed rather enthusiastically before he jumped off the bar stool and ran off to the Chum Bucket.

He had some serious brain storming to do!.

-Several Days Later-

Once Plankton had arrived back home he immediately hold himself up in the Lab, though for once he didn't let Karen in to see what he was doing in there. And after long hours of research Plankton believed he had devised the perfect menu for his restaurant, of course he had to invent machines to do all the cooking for the new food. But Plankton felt there was something missing before he could reopen his restaurant, and that was a new name which he thought about for days before coming up with a suitable one.

* * *

**Bounty of the Sea**

Plankton also decided that a new look should go with the new name, and painstakingly painted the building a bright blue. With several mermaids and various other aquatic creature painted on, it looked very different from its old look. Within a couple of hours of putting up the new sign and unveiling the new exterior, Plankton attracted some customers that were passing by. Curious about the new look and name they questioned Plankton about the food that was on the menu, once he explained what all was on it they were completely floored.

There was no chum anymore!.

Instead there were hamburgers,french fries, hot dogs and various other foods. And pretty soon Plankton's machines were given a workout as several more customers showed up, and they didn't seem to stop!. Several hours later Plankton's last customer left with a full stomach and empty pockets, as Plankton was counting all his money he received a visitor. "So I see that the new changes are working" said Krabs as he walked into the C...Bounty of the Sea, it's interior drastically different that before.

Gone were the metal tables and in their place were round tables with comfy looking chairs, and the walls were covered in blue wall paper with corral shells on the edges. "Yeah your idea was truly genius" said Plankton cheerfully, making Krabs smile back at him genuinely for the first time in years. "Just remember our deal Plankton" said Krabs warningly, but Plankton was unfazed by it.

* * *

"**Don't worry I won't forget"**

-Five Years Later-

Life was going great for Plankton for the last five years, since his restaurant was doing fantastic. And he made so much money that he divorced Karen, and tried dating other women, though he wasn't having much luck. Yup life was going great for Plankton and for once it looked like his good luck would be permanent.

**Ta-da! I have done it again and written another Spongebob story, and I hope you my readers enjoyed it. Review and let me know how I did, please?**


End file.
